


Libby’s First Christmas

by writermegs17



Series: Libby Jane [5]
Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Amy and Laurie celebrate their first Christmas with their baby daughter.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: Libby Jane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693969
Kudos: 17





	Libby’s First Christmas

Christmas in the Laurence household is certainly a sight to behold. The tree is always immaculate, shining with red and gold ornaments of various sizes, all of which, Libby Jane likes to pull at with her chubby hands. At just over nine months old, she is a very curious little girl , always looking at the world around her with curious green eyes and a big smile. Her hair is a tousled mess like her father’s and she has his rosy cheeks. “Hello, my darling girl, are you excited for Christmas?” Laurie asks her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Amy smiles. “Of course she is, she’s the best of us, and no one loves Christmas as much as you and I, Laurie.” She says 

“This is true, goodness she’s gotten big. I can’t believe she’s crawling already.”

“Me neither, she’s getting into everything, it’s quite funny when my paint isn’t involved.” Amy says laughing 

“I think she’s going to be an artist, like you.”

“She could be. I think she has too much of your energy to enjoy it for a long time.”

“Hey! I could sit still, if I wanted to.”

“No you couldn’t! You have the most distracted mind I know.”

“I shall not argue with that. I know better than to argue with you.”

“We should do something special, it’s Libby’s first Christmas.”

Laurie smiles. “What is it that you have in mind?”

“I was thinking, we could all get matching pajamas? And read her the same story every year.”

“Sounds perfect, but how am I supposed to wear a nightgown?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll wear regular pajamas in the same color. This year, we’ll go with a nice Christmas red.”

“Sounds perfect.”’

“And then I will paint a portrait of us in them every year, it’ll be wonderful.”

“My dear Amy, I must say, you have to be the most talented person in all of Massachusetts.”

“How can I ever resist such flattery?”

“The pleasure is all mine dear. I only want the best for my wonderful girls.”

“Libby, I think we’ve got your father wrapped around our little fingers, don’t we darling?”

Laurie smiles “Proudly so, forever and always.” He says, kissing his two favorite people on the cheek.

XXX

So, on Christmas morning, Libby has on her brilliant red nightgown, and a large red bow in her hair, her parents also in red pajamas smiling from ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas, Darling.” Laurie says, kissing Amy on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

“And Merry Christmas to you, Libby. My darling, girl.”

“Let’s give her some presents, shall we?” Amy says happily.

Libby has a grand time ripping paper off of packages, not paying much attention to the new dresses she’s received, even though they’re soft as silk.

“Oh Laurie, she will look absolutely darling in all of these.” Amy says happily.

“Maybe one day she’ll grow up to be just as elegant as you.”

“She could. But I doubt it, she’s much more free spirited than I am.”

“Gets that from me, I suppose.”

“I pray she never loses her curiosity, she’ll be much happier with it than without.”

“Oh here, I almost forgot about her soft doll. I hope she loves it, it took forever for me to find one with dark hair and green eyes.”

“I’m sure she’ll adore it, I was extremely attracted to mine as a child.”

After ripping off the wrapping. Libby immediately clutches her soft doll to her chest, looking at it with pure joy and delight.

“Oh Laurie, look at her, she really is the most perfect, beautiful girl in the whole world.”

“I have to agree, she’s gorgeous, and loving, and smart, just like her mother.”

“And generous and curious like you. The very best of both of us.”

“I’ll miss her being like this, so little and happy, all the time.” Laurie says.

“So will I, but this has been the best Christmas ever, and we’ll have her portrait to remember how joyful and little she is.”

“Thank goodness, Merry Christmas, to my favorite girls, now and always.” Laurie says, hugging his wife and daughter, feeling luckier and happier than he ever has


End file.
